ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcello Dias
Marcello Dias (born on November 23, 1981 in São Paulo, Brazil) is a professional wrestler. = Before wrestling = Most of Dias' early life is subject to speculation, resulting from being raised in the favellas of São Paulo, Brazil. What can be determined is that Dias spent his early teens in street fights, partly to keep his head above water amidst the deprivation and the violence that exists within the favellas themselves, and partly as a source of income for his family, all of whom lived in abject poverty. Ironically, while most favella dwellers in South America hope to be plucked from obscurity and move into football (Pele and Maradona both followed this route, amongst many others), Dias' reputation of fighting grew out of the favellas and into the city, where he began to make a name for himself and, whilst there, far more money than he was used to seeing. With the spotlight on him, he had to move from his rough, brawling techniques and started to carve himself a style, initially based upon the two Brazilian martial arts of Capoeira and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu - he realised he would be invited back if his style could impress the crowds, as much as he realised a perfect lock on any joint, limb or pressure point would win a fight as much as a series of punches to the face. With his stock rising, he was invited to the US to showcase his skills in a few exhibition bouts in a few cities, as he continued to learn various martial arts techniques (perfecting judo throws and Muay Thai-style knee strikes, as well as various Hapkido and Karate strikes to round out his arsenal), and in this time he was picked up by the Pacific Wrestling Association, who saw potential in his background and his style to stand out from the crowd. = Career to date = Pacific Wrestling Association With his prior fighting commitments fulfilled, Dias made his PWA debut on October 8 against JaMo, one half of Da Konnection, for the vacant Japan Pro Title. Although the PWA were obviously impressed with his skills, he was also assigned a valet, Angelina, who served as translator (Dias would often speak in his native Portuguese, as English was a new language to him), and Angelina would also insult the opponents. Despite giving up over a foot in height and 100 lbs in weight, Dias caught the eye of the spectators with a gutsy performance, coming out with the victory when he countered JaMo's attempts to hit him with a chair with the Cyclone Kick, legitimately knocking him out in the process. After winning a title in his first ever match, his second ever match was his final defence: despite winning a four-way match at the Halloween Holocaust PPV, against RedStar and both Konnection members, Technine and JaMo. He eliminated all three opponents, but the federation folded soon afterwards. Post PWA Dias was snapped up by the FWI after the PWA folded, but the federation never even made it to their first show. He also appeared at the IWF's Seasons Beatings PPV at the end of 2001, in a Battle Royale for an IWF contract, but was eliminated by the eventual winner (and former PWA mainstay) Da MAB. UWF After a couple of months in the wilderness following the PWA's collapse, a new federation was born featuring a large number of the PWA's roster and administration, the UWF. As the Japan Pro Champion, Dias was obviously going to be called up. On the January 30th 2002 edition of Wreckage, he made his debut backstage - a worker was trying to proposition Angelina, when suddenly they were laid out with a set of nunchuks from behind and Dias made his presence known. In the UWF, Dias had a more clearly defined character and played a heel roll - the week after his debut he would attack Blade Arkhan after a match with the nunchuks and, in his debut on the 14th February, would defeat Arkhan using the nunchuks once again. He wasn't finished with Arkhan, interfering in a Global Championship match between him and the champion Krayzie and, at the Revulsion Pay Per View, pinned Arkhan in a Nunchuks Legal match to lift the title. With the title in hand, Dias embarked on a series of successful defences over The Stump and Charon. in this time, he and Angelina won an over the top rope mixed tag match over Enclosure and False Wind & Crystal, until Blade Arkhan returned to wreak vengeance over the UWF during an eight-man elimination tag match Dias was involved with. Despite his good form, Nowhere to Run wasn't a success: Angelina missed out on the Women's Championship in a battle royale early on the card (despite eliminating champion Jodie Jackson), although Dias fared well in the Armageddon match and eliminated the most opponents in the match (Jay Flames, Phoenix, Sebastian Stream, Kaine Doomhammer, Shadowblade, Jack Impact and Chris Steele), before he was eliminated towards the end by Kyle Cross. His bad luck continued on the next Wreckage broadcast, where he lost the Global Championship to The Stump - his first career defeat - only to turn things around when he teamed up with a new arrival from the MWA, Rich Patterson. The team, dubbed Barros Bravas, defeated False Wind & Phoenix in their debut, and got involved in a table match between False Wind & Phoenix and Dimension, driving Phoenix through a table in response to being left off the card that week. But, rather than build on the teams' promise, Dias was teamed with Dimension against False Wind, Phoenix and Chris Steele (picking up the pinfall), which led to an I Quit match with Phoenix at Veneration. But, after being left on the sidelines again and reduced to a supporting role, Patterson snapped and caused the match to be thrown out by annihilating both men with a series of brutal chairshots, and hit Angelina with a spinebuster onto the concrete, leaving all three in need of medical attention. After a brief Spring Break, Dias - now a face - returned to exact revenge on his former partner. Firstly, as Patterson tried to attack Phoenix after a match, Dias came out and opened up with some stiff kicks and, two weeks on, tyeamed with Chris Steele to defeat Patterson and Justin Roberts, leading to a No Holds Barred match at the 7 Deadly Sins PPV. The match was brutal with both men going all out to destroy each other, and Patterson bled heavily after a series of dangerous moves, including Angelina hitting Amores Perros onto a steel chair when Dias was in dire straits, a chair-assisted Desarranjado, some hard strikes with a kendo stick and some brutal kicks to the head and face, before the match was finally sealed with a vicious combination of a Furacão through a table, followed with the Friamente onto the shards of the table. Following the bloodbath, Dias regularly went against the grain: after a match between Patterson and The Stump, Dias attacked The Stump, as a delayed revenge for losing the Global Title. He was screwed out of a win against Nationwide when the referee missed his hand on the rope. He attacked Jack Impact randomly at another taping and, in the match that followed, they pinned each other, before being attacked by the Agents of the Apocalypse backstage. He soon got back on track with a victory over Kaine Doomhammer, cementing his reputation as a giant killer - although Shadowblade attacked him after the match. Dias got a measure of revenge at the Into the Trenches PPV, attacking Shadowblade, although he did not have a place on the card due to his recent actions. Bouncing back, he and Scottie Rayda fell into a bitter feud, and he was slated to face Victor Valentine, Ryan Matthews and Indifferent Angel - but the UWF collapsed before this card could take place, as administrative problems piled high upon the federation all of a sudden with no warning. High Voltage Wrestling Federation High Voltage continued from where the UWF left off, debuting with the Up From The Ashes PPV on August 25, 2002, with a tournament to crown the first Unified Champion. In the first round Dias defeated The Behemoth, overcoming the obvious size and power advantages with speed and intelligence, putting him away with a stiff Crescente to the face, despite interference from UWF rival, and High Voltage President, Scottie Rayda (who, in another part of the draw, swept aside Angelina to progress). In the second round he defeated Aerial Jake Archer in a high flying contest with the Friamente, and held up Archer's hand after the match in a show of sportsmanship. In the final, Rayda substituted The Behemoth back into the fold to try and take Dias out, but again Dias came through and was crowned Unified Champion after pinning Behemoth following a second Friamente. At the very first Friday Night Fury tapings, there was a rematch between Dias and Behemoth that saw Rayda try to strip Dias of the championship and hand it to Cracker Jack, holding Angelina hostage as a means to get his way - only for her to hit a hurracanrana off the rampway. However, the distraction allowed Behemoth to hit Dias with a pair of brass knuckles to get the win. Following this, Dias wasn't seen on TV for a month, as he was nursing a knee injury, but at the Return of the Suffering PPV he returned as Rayda attempted to strip him of the title. At the following Fury, Rayda finally got his way and saw Dias dethroned, interfering to cost Dias the title to The Phoenix. Trying to keep Dias down, Rayda placed him in a gauntlet match with Reprobation Inc. Dias defeated Blade Arkhan and The Saint, and locked horns with Thoe Phoenix - only for The Saint and Maverick to hit the ring and lay out Phoenix, allowing Dias to earn the victory: it transpired Rayda had hired Reprobation Inc to help him keep his iron grip on High Voltage - but the federation folded soon after these events. ICWA As with High Voltage, the ICWA was mostly made up of former UWF wrestlers, some going as far back as the PWA. The federation began broadcasting on December 4, 2002 with the first Ignition taping, with Dias defeating "The Gift" Abraham Shamus and, the following week, Dias defeated The Stump to earn a spot in the title match at the Scrooged PPV, and was slated to face The Saint. After a stiff, gruelling battle that tore the house down as both fought to show who the top dog in the ICWA was, withj a grudge stemming from the last High Voltage tapings, Dias locked in the Pacadente to lift the title, leading into the Christmas Break. Yet this was not the beginning of a long reign - an administrative shakeup saw all titles being held up. Following the reset, Dias defeated Rexx and, following a victory over Chris Steele, was slated to face The Stump for the vacant title at the next PPV - only for more problems to see the federation fold by the end of February 2003, before the match was fulfilled. Creation Wrestling Soon afterwards, Dias followed the nomadic UWF/High Voltage/ICWA roster to Creation Wrestling, debuting on March 12, 2003. The constant deaths and revivals of his prior federations was affecting DIas by this time, as he missed out in a chance to earn a spot in the match for the Heavyweight Championship on the first show. He rallied from this missed opportunity to down Seven, yet another big man to add to the long list he had defeated. He qualified for an Intercontinental title tournament at the Origins PPV by defeating JX Lighthouse, only for the fall to be decided when Bane pinned Drachen Hall - later in the night Miami Missile defeated Bane to lift the title. With events going against him, he was placed in a non-match with the Heavyweight Champion (and long-standing rival) Scottie Rayda, and triumphed following interference from Rude Boy. He was buoyed by this upswing in his fortunes, and soon unseated Miami Missile to lift the Intercontinental Title in another tough match, unloading most of his arsenal to get the job done. But, as with each of his prior federations, administrative problems took their toll and the federation folded. Since this time, Dias has not been in a wrestling ring since. = In wrestling = Moveset *'Finishing moves' **''Friamente'' - Kneeling Vertibreaker **''Copo de Graça'' - Swanton bomb **''Furacão'' - Back-to-back airplane spin into Dragon suplex ***''Amazonian Leg Sweep'' - Russian leg sweep into reverse DDT (PWA only) *'Signature moves' **''Para Cima'' - Cut-throat Blockbuster **''Padecente'' - DDT into guillotine choke **''Fractura'' - Armbar takedown into reverse Fujiwara armbar **''Retorcer'' - Running tornado DDT **''Desarranjado'' - Running dropkick to seated opponent **''Crescente'' - 540 degree crescent kick **''Bala de Canhão'' - Springboard sunset flip powerbomb **''Teia de Aranha'' - Russian leg sweep into Octopus hold **''Pescotapa'' - Falling sleeper slam **''Artilharia Pesada'' - Rapid punches to the face and chest of a prone opponent **''Lâmina Do Ar'' - Handspring enziguiri in the corner **''Dente e Prego'' - Rear naked choke with leg grapevine **''Cyclone Kick'' - Capoeira helicopter kick **Japanese arm drag **Wheelbarrow headlock takeover **Spinning head scissors into arm drag **La magistral into cross armbreaker **Jumping enziguiri **Hurracanrana *'Signature combos' **''São Paulo Rush'' - Repeated quick punches, followed by a roundhouse kick to the back of the knee, a roundhouse kick to the back of the thigh, and finishing with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head **''Favela Rush'' - A backfist punch, followed by a sole kick to the midsection, followed by a roundhouse kick the chest **''Disjuntor'' - Back elbow to the midsection, followed by a backflip kick to the jaw, followed by a running kick on the prone opponent **''Bata-o Para Fora'' - Quick kick to the ribs, then a kick to the opponent's doubled-over face. *'Capoeira techniques:' **Armada **Aú Batido **Banda **Benção **Cabeçada **Cutelo **Mariposa **Martelo **Meia-lua de Compasso **Queixada **Raiz *'Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu techniques:' **Americana **Kimura **Omoplata *'Hapkido techniques:' **Bandae Dollyo Chagi **Bandae Yeop Chagi **Goro Chagi *'Muay Thai techniques:' **Hak Kor Aiyara **Hanuman Thayarn **Montho Nang Tan **Teep kick *'Judo techniques:' **Deashi Harai **Hane Makikomi **Harai Goshi **Hiza Guruma **Kani Basami **Kosoto Gake **Kosoto Gama **Morote Seoinage **Sasae Tsurikomi Ashi **Sukui Nage **Sumi Gaeshi **Tai Otoshi **Tani Otoshi **Tawara Gaeshi **Tomoe Nage **Ude Gaeshi **Yoko Wakare **Tsubame Gaeshi **Seoi Otoshi Championships and Accomplishments *'Pacific Wrestling Association' **Japan Pro Champion (x1) *'UWF' **Global Champion (AKA Campeão Global) (1x) *'High Voltage Wrestling Federation' **Unified Champion (1x) *'ICWA' **Australian (AWA) Champion (1x) *'Creation Wrestling' **Intercontinental Champion (1x) Theme Music * Sepultura - Roots Bloody Roots Quotes/Catchphrases *"Preperar sozinho." *"Prepare-se." (Prepare yourself) *"Eu vim, mim vi, mim DOMINEI." (I came, I saw, I DOMINATED) *"Eu posso, e , para quebrá-lo." (I can, and will, break you) *"Você não o verá vir." (You will not see it coming) *"Eu estou sozinho." (I stand alone) *"Que você começou?" (What have you got?) *"Torneira para fora ou escurecimento." (Tap out or blackout) *"Você pode tentar, mim não o julgará." (You can try, I will not judge you) *"The favellas did not break me, why do you think you can?" *"When pain and desperation was your life, it will focus your mind far more than your insults." *"Brasil ganha outra vez." (Brazil wins again) *"My blood is stronger than your might." *"Força Brasil!" *"Liberdade ou morte!" (Freedom or death!) *"Vida, Amor, Vitória." (Life, Love, Victory) *"Triunfos de Dias!" (Dias triumphs!) *"Eu sou de Brasil - é que um problema?" (I'm from Brazil - is that a problem?) *"Blink and you miss everything." = Trivia = *In total, Dias is qualified in the following martial arts: Capoeira, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai, Hapkido, Judo, Karate, Vale Tudo, Luta Livre, Pankration. *Speaks primarily in Portuguese, but his English notably improved by the time he was in High Voltage. *His best known phrase, "Preperar sozinho", translates as "prepare alone." PWA officials decided it had a better ring to it that the direct translation, "Prepare-se", and it stuck. *His style varies notably depending on his role. As a face he uses the more "flashy" kicks and lucha libre-inspired wrestling techniques in the ring. As a heel, he uses quick, stiff kicks and submission moves more frequently. Category:1981 births Category:Wrestlers Category:Brazilian characters